falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
-FBC: Imperial News- War News 27
War News Emergency Meeting in the Alliance Council Emergency meeting in the Alliance Council! This was the title in an article in one of the national newspapers in Kalmontum after rumors had arisen that Secretary General Andrew Mcdonald (Kalmontum) had called the member states to a meeting about the war. According to the newspaper, it had received confirmation from sources that several representatives, including Mcdonald, wanted to suggest reopening peace talks due to the situation in the Far East. Ceasefire begins! The ceasefire between the Alliance of the East and the Red Federation has now come into force while peace talks have begun between representatives from the two alliances. This means, among other things, that the Falleen and allied forces in Crontasia, including His Imperial Highness, have stopped their military activities. However, according to reports from the Crown Prince's Command Center, then they will not leave the frontline but stay battle ready together with the Verzarian troops if the peace talks fails or if they receive other orders. On the other hand, Falleen, Straitian and Verzarian and other allied forces of the Nilira Alliance continue their fight against the Islamic League and Red Federation on the Suttacasian Continent, where the fighting is still brutal and violent. In addition, the Red Federation's forces in FUC will soon fall and their defense will break due to lack of resources and far less forces than the Alliance. But even now the ceasefire has come under pressure, as the Jaharian resistance movement continues their battle against the occupying forces in their country. Furthermore, a larger and larger 'unknown' activity has been observed near the Bolnomian secret military base in the Cint Region. Islamic Republic of Shiha With military acceptance from the Supreme Commander, General Andreevich has taken over the military command in the Islamic Republic of Shiha, where the Alliance has already conquered the capital city of Hujairah. General Andreevich has ordered all the allied forces in the Islamic Republic to form three army groups. The first consists primarily of Falleen and Kaarnorian troops aiming to move south along the coast. The second group, consisting of Falleen, Shihaian and Verzarian forces, must move into the middle of the country towards the southeast and eventually into the Democratic Republic of Draaz. While the third group of Shihaian and Straitian troops must head east into the Islamic Republic and eventually into Draaz, where the hope is to strengthen the allied forces at the city of Mosulad. Mosulad Prince Albert Frederick is back in the battle so say the latest report from the Battle of Mosulad. Over the past few days, the allied forces, with great losses, have conquered one of the remaining bridges which cross the river that divide the Mosulad into two sections. This has meant that the allies have been able to extend the front to the southeastern part of the city, which is vital for the allies, as it is from this side that it is believed that reinforcements from the Islamic Republic will arrive. However, many thousands of Falleen and allied soldiers have lost their lives in this city. And the morale is extremely low among the soldiers. The Supreme High Priest of the Four is dead After the news of the Supreme High Priest of the Four had passed away, His Imperial Majesty send a message in the national radio: As the Defender of the Faith of the Four, and loyal subject to the Faith, it is with great sorrow that His Holiness the Supreme High Priest has passed away. It is with sorrow that His Holiness did not see the end to this brutal war. But I hope that I and we can create the peace which His Holiness so desired. Arum sends forces to the east Chancellor Bernard de Certeau and the Arumian Government have announced that they will soon begin the transpo of fresh troops and military equipment to the East, initially to the Free United Cities. Category:Historical Battles